youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man 3 (2007)
Spider-Man 3 is a 2007 American superhero film and was directed by Sam Raimi. The film stars Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco, Thomas Haden Church, Topher Grace, Bryce Dallas Howard, Rosemary Harris, J.K. Simmons, James Cromwell and Cliff Robertson. After Spider-Man 2, Peter Parker continue as Spider-Man while Mary Jane Watson continues her Broadway career and Yesenia continue taking pictures. Harry Osborn still seeks vengeance for his father's death and an escaped convict, Flint Marko was transformed into a shape-shifting sand manipulator. An symbiote crashes to Earth and bonds with Peter, influencing his behavior for the worse. When Peter abandons the symbiote, it find Eddie Brock, causing Peter to face his greatest challenge. Plot It all started with Peter Parker loves his life: The people of New York City love him as Spider-man, like teaming up with The Powerpuff Girls, he and Yesenia are getting along, his class are going great, he and Mary Jane are couples and plans to propose to Mary Jane Watson who has just made her Broadway musical debut. Meanwhile, a small meteorite crashes at Central Park and the symbiote attaches itself to Peter's moped. Elsewhere, the police pursue the escaped prisoner, Flint Marko. Then, Flint climbs a security fence and falls into an experimental particle accelerator which fuses his body with the surrounding sand and allows him to shapeshift as The Sandman. Harry Osborn, who knows that Peter is Spider-Man and believes that Peter is responsible for his father's death, attacks Peter using new weapons based on his father's Green Goblin technology. Harry injures his head on a pipe and suffers from partial amnesia, making him forget his revenge and that Peter is Spider-Man. During a festival honoring Spider-Man, Marko robs an armored car. At night, Captain Stacy, Gwen's father, tells Peter and Aunt May that Marko was Ben Parker's killer, and the deceased Dennis Carradine only an accomplice. While Peter sleeps, the symbiote bonds with him. Peter wakes up hanging from a skyscraper and discovers his costume has changed and his powers have been enhanced. But the symbiote brings out Peter the dark side. Wearing the new black suit, Spider-Man locates Marko and fights him in a subway tunnel. Then, he discovers the water was Marko's weakness and uses a water pipe to reduce the Sandman to mud. Peter's changed personality alienates Mary Jane, whose career is floundering, and she finds solace with Harry. Harry recovers from his amnesia and compels Mary Jane to break up with Peter. After Mary Jane tells Peter that she's in love with someone else, Harry meets with Peter and claims to be "the other guy". Later, Peter, wearing the black suit, confronts Harry and tells him that his father never loved him. Then, Harry throws a pumpkin bomb at Peter, who deflects it back, disfiguring Harry's face. Under the symbiote's influence, Peter exposes Eddie Brock, a rival photographer at the Daily Bugle, by submitting doctored photographs showing Spider-Man as a criminal. Furious at having to print a retraction, J. Jonah Jameson fires Eddie. Meanwhile, the Sandman recovers from his injuries. To make Mary Jane jealous, Peter brings Gwen Stacy to the nightclub where Mary Jane works. Then, Gwen catches on and storms out. Then, Peter gets into a fight with the bouncers and after hitting Mary Jane, he realizes that the symbiote is changing him. Retreating to a church bell tower, he finds that he can't remove the suit. But the alien weakens as the church bells ring. Then, Peter tears the symbiote off and it falls to the lower tower, landing on Eddie. Then, the symbiote attaches to Eddie which it transformed him into Venom. Then, Vemon finds Sandman and offers to join him. Then, Eddie trick Mary Jane, Yesenia, M.J's brothers and The PPG as the taxi cab person and hangs it from a web hundreds of feet above a sand-filled construction site. Then, Peter realize that they're in trouble and need Harry's help, but Harry said no. When Peter left, Harry learns the truth about his father's death and decides to help Peter. During the battle, Harry subdues a gigantic Sandman while Vemon tries to killed Peter with Harry's glider. Then, Harry jumps in the way and got stabbed instead. Fighting the symbiote, Peter recalls how the church bells weakened it. Then, he grabs the pipes and creates a ring around the symbiote, creating a wall of sonic vibrations. Then, the alien releases Eddie and Peter uses his webbing to pull Eddie from the creature. However, the symbiote had gained more than enough power from Peter and Eddie, allowing it to live on its own without a host. Then, Peter throws a pumpkin bomb at the symbiote, but Eddie jumps in to rebond with it and both are destroyed by the blast. After Eddie and the sybiote was gone, Flint tells Peter that he didn't mean to kill his uncle, but only wanted his car and shot him by accident when Dennis grabbed his arm and claims Peter's uncle's death has haunted him since. Then, Peter forgives him and Sandman floats away. Then, Peter and Harry forgive each other. Then, Harry told them that he was sorry and that they'll be best friends no matter what. Then, Harry dies with Mary Jane, Peter, Yesenia, M.J's brothers and The PPG at his side. Two month later, Peter visits the jazz bar where Mary Jane work and singing. Then, they danced. Videos Category:Superheroes Movies Category:Spider-Man Movies Category:Live-Action Movies